


Lo que prevalece

by SoundlessWay



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Freeform, M/M, Work In Progress, after ViTri BE
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundlessWay/pseuds/SoundlessWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink ha decidido vivir luego de cumplir con su deber con su pueblo sin saber por qué.<br/>Hay algo aguardando por él, un papel por cumplir...</p><p>LA VOY A TERMINAR.... ALGÚN DÍA OTL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ansias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Advertencia!  
> Esta historia contiene temas no aptos para todo público; no quiero hacer muchos spoliers pero sí aviso que habrá contenido maduro.   
> Dicho eso, intentaré que no sea muy duro pero por las dudas, tengan precaución.  
> Gracias por leer.  
> Espero lo disfruten

Una vez que cumplió con la venganza de su familia matando al responsable detrás de la tragedia, Mink decidió vivir.

¿ _Por qué_?

Ese era un asunto del cual no estaba muy seguro pero sintió que aún había algo allí afuera para él: un papel por cumplir. Sin embargo no estaba consciente de cuál era y sin más necesidad de quedarse en Midorijima, el lugar donde Toue se encontraba, decidió regresar a su tierra natal en América.

Le fue complejo entender por qué él no estaba dirigiéndose a donde los dioses residían, pero sentía que algo que lo ataba aún al mundo de los vivos y quería entenderlo, sin embargo comprendía que debía ser paciente a pesar de lo mucho que anhelaba saber la causa; a fin de cuentas, del mismo modo que la oportunidad para terminar con la vida del hombre que le quitó todo llegó, ese suceso que aún le indicaba que debía de estar allí llegaría.

 

Meses habían transcurrido desde su regreso a su tierra natal y ya se había asentado en un espacio cerca de donde solía estar su hogar; allí construyó una casa desde los cimientos y con Tori a su lado como única compañía, él tenía una simple rutina que no era modificada: despertarse, tomar un café, ir a trabajar, regresar, asearse, comer lo necesario, leer un libro y dormir.

No había propósito en ello, no había propósito en su vida: habiendo cumplido su venganza ya no tenía a nadie, solo le quedaba esa constante sensación de que algo ocurriría tarde o temprano y Mink solo podía esperar a cumplir con su papel para poder ir finalmente a donde los dioses residían.

 

Un día ocurrió, sintió que era el día; no sabía qué o cuándo pero estaba seguro que esa sensación que portó hace casi un año tendría lugar ese día. Sin inmutarse, tomó su café y se dirigió hacia su trabajo como si fuera un día común dentro de su rutina.

Su trabajo fue tan productivo como cualquier otro día y no hubo un suceso que le llamara la atención; sin embargo, se percató de algo en su regreso a su casa: s _angre_. Un rastro de sangre a penas visible iba a lo largo hasta un lago que se encontraba cerca de allí. Mink siguió el rastro hasta llegar al lago, donde casi a la orilla se encontraba una persona tirada. Una alerta interna se activó en él y se apuró para ver el estado de quien se hallaba allí.

“¡Hey! ¿Me escuchas?” Le dijo al chico que yacía inconsciente.

Éste tenía una apariencia algo particular: en partes de su cuerpo se podían ver diversos moretones y rasguños; su única prenda, una remera, estaba manchada con sangre proveniente de su cabeza y rasgada; y lo que probablemente más atrapó su atención fue el pelo del joven: largo y de varios tonos de azul y celeste. 

_¿Sera esto lo que me impidió morir? ¿Salvarlo a él?… No es el momento._

Por lo mucho que ansiara tener una respuesta a aquello, el chico parecía además de estar inconsciente haber perdido mucha sangre y, por su brusca forma de respirar en conjunto con sus coloradas mejillas era muy probable que tuviera fiebre.

_Si no me apuro y lo ayudo podría morir._

Con dicho pensamiento en su mente delicadamente lo cargó en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta su casa sin antes ver a sus alrededores debido a que sintió una presencia no muy lejos, pero al no ver a nadie se apresuró en llevarlo para tratar sus heridas.


	2. Impaciencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revisé el capítulo lo mejor que pude (es decir, muchas, muuchas veces).... pero puede suceder que se me hayan escapado detalles o algo así por leerlo tanto :I (eso sumado a lo poco atenta que soy :D)
> 
> ¡Si modifico algo avisaré!
> 
> PD: Me impacienté en subir otro capítulo y ¡he aquí!

_No hay caso, no despierta._

Mink estaba bastante desconcertado y sobretodo inseguro sobre qué hacer con el joven que encontró hace un par de días atrás.

Al regresar a su casa fue recibido por Tori y éste le preguntó sobre la persona en sus brazos pero Mink simplemente lo ignoró y siguió su camino hasta uno de los varios cuartos inhabitados y lo colocó allí. Una vez acomodado se fijó cuál era el estado lo más a fondo que pudo y aunque hubiera sido preferible ir a un hospital, el más cercano no era accesible por el momento ya que debía apurarse antes de que la situación se agravara y mover al chico en exceso no era recomendable, estaba muy malherido: un corte en la cabeza, moretones, rasguños, tobillo esguinzado, fiebre…

Algunas de sus heridas ya habían comenzado a cicatrizar por lo que Mink no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué situación había pasado para terminar de esa forma mientras iba a buscar hielo, toallas y vendas entre los diferentes elementos que tendría que utilizar para un cuidado óptimo.

Al cabo de una hora Mink ya había terminado de tratar y limpiar su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo; durante todo el proceso el chico no despertó, de vez en cuando hacía un ruido indicando que estaba sintiendo dolor, pero jamás abrió sus ojos. Mink necesitaba que despertara aunque fuera por unos minutos para ofrecerle unos medicamentos o incluso agua de manera tal que se hidrate, pero dicha acción no sucedió.

Seguía inseguro si debía o no intentar despertarlo mientras le cambiaba la bolsa de hielo que estaba en su tobillo, pero luego de unos de minutos considerando opciones opto por esperar un rato más.

Y es así como estaba la situación actualmente: ya habían pasado dos días y ese chico no despertaba.

Sin importar cuando lo intentara, con sumo cuidado para no empeorar su estado, éste no mostraba signo alguno de que despertaría pronto. En esos dos días su fiebre se había ido, su tobillo mostraba una clara mejora y los moretones y cortes ya casi eran historia antigua; la peor herida de todas, en la cabeza, fue probablemente lo que causó que se desmayara y perdiera tanta sangre, pero esa también había sido tratado con el debido cuidado para que nada pase a peores instancias.

Ahora que su condición había mejorado Mink no pudo evitar mirarlo con asombro y no solo por su cabello, que aún le parecía sumamente intrigante; el joven era extremadamente flaco y su cuerpo tenía demasiadas cicatrices que, a pesar de ser casi ni visibles era muy obvio que fueron infringidas intencionalmente en repetidas ocasiones.

Inmediatamente abandonó esa línea de pensamiento cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cara del chico. Antes, debido al apuro de curarlo no prestó mucha atención pero ahora que se había detenido a ver su rostro pudo notar lo fascinantes que le parecían sus facciones. Desconcertado ante tal acción y pensamiento se dio la vuelta para buscar un libro el cual leer mientras esperaba su despertar cuando escuchó un sonido casi imperceptible. Se giró y vio como el chico intentaba abrir los ojos.

Quizá debió haber sido más cuidadoso porque cuando se le acercó repentinamente para controlar su estado e intentar que coma o beba algo éste no solo se sobresaltó sino que comenzó a susurrar “perdón-perdón-perdón-no quise hacerlo-perdón-perdón-perdón…” sin cesar. Esa acción tomo a Mink con la guardia baja y por un minuto se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras el chico, ahora en una esquina de la cama hecho un bollo, repetía incontables veces esas palabras. Una vez sacado de ese trance por dicha situación se le acercó, esta vez lentamente y le habló en voz baja.

“No tengas miedo… No voy a hacerte daño”.

El chico quien estaba recitando las palabras sin parar, al escuchar su voz se quedó en un súbito silencio.

“Estás malherido… necesitas recostarte de nuevo”.

“…”

“… te prometo que no te haré daño”.

Aunque parecía que no lo haría, ya que éste no dejaba de temblar, obedeció sin emitir un solo sonido. Como consecuencia de estar despierto, el chico aparentemente sintió el dolor y por lo que Mink notó, específicamente en el tobillo pero aun así lentamente se recostó y se dejó tapar por las sábanas. Seguía temblando con los ojos cerrados pero por lo menos no estaba en una posición que le podría generar más daño del necesario.

Mink sintió curiosidad en referencia a qué o quién pudo provocarle esas heridas pero en ese momento lo más importante era que el chico se hidrate; por suerte había dejado un vaso con agua en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama así que lo agarró y se lo acercó al chico.

“Tienes que tomar algo o podrías deshidratarte”.

Aunque el chico no dijo nada y mucho menos dejo de temblar, de a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos y una vez hecha tal acción comenzó a examinar rápidamente sus alrededores y a la persona quien tenía en frente a él con un vaso con agua.

Probablemente solo fue una milésima de segundo pero cuando Mink sintió que los ojos del chico, de color ámbar que no poseían esperanza alguna, se posaban en los suyos sintió que podría ser absorbido por ellos. Ignorando esa repentina sensación, Mink le extendió el vaso para que el chico lo agarrara pero éste no dejaba de temblar haciéndole imposible sostener el vaso. Eso lo dejó con una sola opción.

“No te preocupes. Solo voy a darte de tomar”.

A pesar de continuar temblando el joven hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza indicándole a Mink que estaba de acuerdo con eso. Al acercársele el cuerpo del chico se tensó y Mink decidió frenarse allí para lentamente acercarle el vaso a sus labios. El cuerpo del chico no se relajó en lo absoluto hasta que terminó de tomarse el agua y Mink retrocediera para dejarle algo de espacio considerando lo asustado que estaba.

“Mi nombre es Mink. Te encontré cerca de la orilla del lago. Has estado durmiendo por dos días completos pero aún no deberías moverte mucho porque tus heridas aún están sanando”.

“…”

“Voy a buscar algo para que comas y regreso. Si necesitas algo puedes llamarme. ¿Eso está bien?”

A pesar de quedarse en silencio asintió levemente con su cabeza mientras seguía temblando y sus ojos continuaban inspeccionando el lugar, como si no creyera que estaba a salvo. Mink inconscientemente intentaba observar sus ojos y eso resultó en poner aún más nervioso al chico por lo que decidió hablarle un poco más antes de irse.

“Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ¿Quieres decírmelo?”

El chico abrió un segundo su boca para decir algo pero inmediatamente la cerró y sus temblores aumentaron.

“No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres. Recuerda, si necesitas algo solo llámame, volveré en unos minutos con comida y remedios”.

El chico no se relajó pero asintió con su cabeza en el momento que Mink se había dado la vuelta para irse cuando un suave y casi imperceptible sonido llegó a sus oídos.

“Aoba”.


	3. Intriga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por las dudas aviso que revisé el capítulo tantas veces que puede que se me haya escapado una que otra.. (espero que no :'D)
> 
> Aun así espero les guste y nos vemos para el próximo capítulo :D

La rutina de Mink había cambiado, eso de seguro. Él se manejaba en concordancia con la condición y el bienestar de Aoba, sobretodo porque su cuerpo no tenía casi fuerzas ni para mantenerse parado por sí mismo.

Cada día luego de despertarse comprobaba el estado físico de Aoba prestando mucha atención en el corte de su cabeza y esguince del tobillo; tomaba su café al lado del chico mientras éste daba sorbitos a una mezcla de hierbas que Mink le hacía para que mejore y se iba al trabajo dejando atrás a Tori, para que lo cuide en caso de que una emergencia ocurriese, y luego de regresar leía en el cuarto de Aoba para que éste no se sintiera solo.

En su trabajo solo pensaba en la condición mental del chico puesto que sin importar que su cuerpo se estuviera recuperando, no serviría demasiado si el trauma que lo asechaba no era tratado apropiadamente; ciertamente Aoba luego de unos días dejó de temblar cada vez que Mink se le acercaba porque se dio cuenta de que él no tenía malas intenciones, pero para que pudiera siquiera decir más de tres palabras en un día parecía faltar mucho aún.

Las dos únicas razones por las que dejaba de pensar en eso eran: para atender a los clientes o, aunque solo fue en una ocasión, para responderle a una señora que amablemente se le acercó para preguntarle sobre el paradero de Tori, siendo inusual que no estuviera junto a él y luego le preguntó si sabía algo sobre unos extraños rumores que rondaban acerca de dos personas que pululaban por allí a lo que Mink le respondió que Tori estaría en su casa por un tiempo y que no tenía interés en los rumores sobre extranjeros curiosos.

Pero la situación más inusual y extraña desde que encontró a Aoba era entrar a su casa y que alguien lo estuviera esperando: luego de haberle dicho su nombre con una voz que era diferente a todo lo que conocía, Aoba no produjo mucho más que un sonido u otro pero era visible que éste estaba aterrado al quedarse solo y Tori le había dicho que cuando Mink se iba Aoba solía temblar bastante y murmurar algo que no llegaba a comprender, hasta que se quedaba dormido; pocas veces Tori lograba calmarlo hablándole acerca del lugar en donde se encontraban.

 

La condición física de Aoba estaba mejorando y una vez que el tobillo de Aoba se había curado totalmente Mink le aconsejó que intentara caminar, aunque fueran dos pasos por día ya que debía de recobrar sus fuerzas o su condición empeoraría. En lo que se refería a su condición mental había cambios, pero Mink no estaba seguro de que él estuviera mejor, solo estaba aceptando la presencia de él y Tori para lentamente tener algo de confianza con ellos, si es confianza lo que él realmente siente hacia ellos. A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar que durante las noches éste se despertara llorando o gritando por ayuda y cada vez que eso pasaba Mink solo se quedaba a su lado hasta que se volviera a dormir, porque la única ocasión la cual intentó tranquilizarlo acercando su mano a su rostro para hacerle saber que estaba a salvo solo empeoró las cosas.

 

Había pasado un mes desde que encontró a Aoba y en la mente de Mink aún residía la llameante intriga por saber más acerca de lo sucedido previo a su encuentro. Normalmente no sería tan curioso acerca del pasado de otros y mucho menos de sus asuntos, pero con Aoba… había algo que lo hacía desear saber al punto de corroerlo.

Lo único que sabía de Aoba era que provenía de Japón, pues él hablaba ese idioma: el día que le dijo su nombre y solo eso, probablemente se debía a que el chico podía entender unas palabras en inglés pero nada más. Se dio cuenta de que hablaba japonés cuando Mink se malhumoró al no tener ni una sola respuesta por parte de él y éste asustado respondió en japonés que lo sentía. Desde ese día frente a Aoba habló en japonés y no inglés.

 

Le fue imposible no darse cuenta que ese año el cual vivió solo con Tori esperando a aquel papel por cumplir se sintió vacío. Vivir sin propósito era casi lo mismo que estar muerto; era diferente de cuando estaba buscando vengar a su pueblo: antes tenía un propósito y a pesar de que no se lo podría definir como _vivir_ no había un vacío que sentir, ya que de todas formas él se consideraba a sí mismo _muerto_. Pero desde que decidió _vivir_ fue cuando comprendió de lo mucho que carecía… en especial ahora que creyó encontrar a quien sentía que debía proteger y con quien podría… _no_. Primero debía de saber más sobre él, luego podría plantearse sus propios asuntos: debía de ayudar a Aoba antes que a sí mismo. Sin embargo, aunque seguía con ese latiente deseo de conocer más acerca del chico, de sus orígenes, sus heridas, sus miedos y más, no preguntó nada porque era obvio que éste aún estaba incapacitado para tal acción. Así que esperó.

 

Desde que Aoba comenzó a habitar la casa de Mink y con el paso de las semanas, éste fue tranquilizándose y abriéndose cada vez más delante de la presencia de Mink al punto de que a veces, cuando Mink leía su lado, abría un poco su boca para intentar decir algo o le sonreía a modo de agradecimiento cuando estaban a punto de comer…

Acciones como esas y otras más no fueron desapercibidas para Mink; pero eso no fue lo único que pasó desapercibido para él. Cuando Aoba lograba dar más de cuatro pasos con ese cuerpo sumamente frágil que tenía, sus ojos parecían brillar con una emoción tan pura e inocente que él no podía quitar sus ojos de él. Estaba tan asombrado de ver cómo alguien que parecía estar tan destrozado era capaz a su vez de mostrar tal determinación para lograr algo y llevarlo a cabo.  

Pero lo que más impresionó a Mink fue un día luego de terminar la cena: Aoba estaba sentado frente a él con un aspecto tan nervioso y frágil como cada noche desde que Mink le dijo que era mejor que comiera en la mesa y no en la habitación solo. Comían en silencio y luego de terminar Aoba solía hacer una expresión tan nostálgica, como si recordara algo muy preciado para él. Ese día, luego de terminar de comer y limpiarlo todo, Mink escuchó un susurro que claramente sabía había provenido de Aoba y lo que había dicho era _gracias_.

 

Al día siguiente en el trabajo Mink no logró concentrarse en lo más mínimo. Sí, estaba más que asombrado de escuchar esa inusual voz que Aoba tenía, pero estaba _tan_ ansioso por escuchar más palabras emanando de él que no pudo evitar decepcionarse cuando Aoba luego de eso soltó un bostezo y Tori le aconsejó que duerma; por alguna razón que todavía no sabía pero deseaba conocer, Aoba pasaba durmiendo la mayor parte del día. Recientemente ha estado despierto más horas, pero suele estar consciente de noche unas horas y otras más antes de que Mink se vaya a trabajar.

Mientras que más y más preguntas acechaban su mente, la misma clienta quien le preguntó sobre Tori estaba frente a él para comprarle una de las artesanías que hacía. La única diferencia que él pudo notar en ella es su ansiedad: miraba de reojo a sus costados, como si estuviera asustada de algo.

“¿Sucedió algo?”

“¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lo hice de nuevo… estaba mirando de una forma rara, ¿no es así?”

“…”

“¿Recuerda los rumores de esas dos personas extranjeras? Una amiga me dijo que los vio y que le pareció que eran muy aterradores”.

“¿Aterradores?”

“Sí, sí. Al principio no le creí, no se debe juzgar a las personas tan rápido sin antes intentar conocerlas, eso le dije a ella… pero una vez estaba regando las plantas de mi jardín y los escuché hablar. Hablaban en japonés y en inglés alternadamente pero cuando hablaban en japonés, no sé, se sentía escalofriante. Sé que le dije a mi amiga que no se deben de juzgar a las personas y es terrible que lo esté haciendo pero me dieron la sensación de que son personas sin buenas intenciones... lo que entendí de esa charla que estaban teniendo era que buscaban a alguien. Hace mucho que no escucho ni hablo en japonés, pero eso definitivamente lo entendí… mmm… me dan mala espina”.

“…”

“Solo deben ser suposiciones mías adelantadas… no sería la primera vez. Aun así, el día en que se vayan sé que voy a estar más tranquila. Es mejor que regrese a casa para comenzar a preparar la cena. Gracias como siempre por tu adorables artesanías y espero ver a Tori nuevamente. Nos vemos”.

 

En el camino de regreso a su casa Mink estaba demasiado preocupado y tenía los sentidos de alerta con la guardia alta. No podía ser casualidad que dos personas extranjeras comenzaran a rondar ciudades vecinas casi al mismo tiempo de él encontrara a Aoba. No podía ser coincidencia de que ellos hablaran japonés ni que estuvieran buscando a alguien… a Aoba. Sin duda alguna, esos dos debían de estar relacionados con lo que le había sucedido a Aoba. Y si planeaban hacerle más daño no se los permitiría.

Al momento de abrir la puerta se encontró con Aoba en el sillón sosteniendo un libro en las manos y con Tori quien le traducía lo que estaba escrito. Él estaba tan interesado en lo que le decía Tori que de no ser porque éste dejó de traducirle, no se daba cuenta de la llegada de Mink.

“…ah… ho..la”.

“¿Hace mucho que estabas leyéndolo?”

Aoba negó con la cabeza e intentó pararse para darle el libro. Cuando Mink lo agarró y vio una leve sonrisa en el rostro del chico no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca; después de todo, entre todos los pensamientos que estaban acechándole a Mink en la cabeza, ese fue el que primero salió.

“¿Por qué me agradeciste?”

“¿eh? …ah… p-por salv-varme”.

“…no hay nada de lo que me tengas que agradecer”. Después de todo él lo había hecho para poder cumplir con su papel y ser liberado de todo aquello que lo ataba a este mundo.

“…”

“¿Hay algo más que quieras decir?”

“¡!”

“Lo tenés escrito en tu cara, sos muy obvio”.

En ese instante Mink vio a Aoba mover su cara hacia otro lado con un pequeño tono de rosa en sus mejillas y evitando verlo.  “P-Pero… también me diste ropa, c-comida… n-no… m-e… pediste nada… a cam…bio”.

“En tu estado no creo que alguien fuera a pedirte algo a cambio”. Y en el momento que dejó salir esas palabras supo que se arrepentiría.

Aoba inmediatamente recordó algo que lo hizo temblar y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

“E-Ellos sí…”

Ellos.

Plural.  

Dos personas que aparecen casi simultáneamente que Aoba.

Dos personas que hablan japonés al igual que Aoba.

Dos personas que estaban buscando a alguien.

Sin dudas esos dos debían de ser quienes le habían hecho algo terrible a Aoba.

La mente de Mink estaba hecha un remolino de pensamientos y solo pudo pensar en una pregunta que lo podría calmar.

“¿Podrías contarme que te sucedió?”


	4. Progresos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente aviso que revisé el capítulo tantas veces que es posible que se me haya escapado una que otra.. (espero que no :'D)

Mink se quedó absorto.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que le preguntó a Aoba qué le había sucedido y éste le había respondido. Tampoco sabía qué le sorprendió más: el hecho de que Aoba y su gemelo habían sido creados por Toue para otro de sus desquiciados experimentos, o el trato que obtuvo por parte de esos dos tipos, Virus y Trip; probablemente ambos, pero de diferente manera.

Aoba actualmente estaba dormido con rastros de lágrimas en sus frágiles mejillas, al fin y al cabo le costó muchísimo decirle lo que le habían hecho, tanto física como mentalmente, al punto de que tuvo un grave ataque de pánico.

Aparentemente su hermano había dejado esta vida debido a su frágil cuerpo y cuando él asesinó a Toue, Virus y Trip se escaparon arrastrando a Aoba junto a ellos. Aoba y su hermano Sei fueron creados con un poder que los hacia diferentes: el de Sei se manifestaba a través de sus ojos mientras que el de Aoba mediante su voz, explicando la razón del por qué Mink sintió que la voz de Aoba era inusual.

Entre algunas cosas que Aoba omitió, hubo una sola cosa que no pudo explicarle a Mink: _¿cómo escapó?_ Él dijo que no recordaba mucho de ese día, solo pequeños detalles que no contó, pero para el momento el cual Mink quiso preguntarle más acerca de aquello, Aoba se quejó de un agudo dolor de cabeza y luego le siguió el ataque de pánico.

_Ya es más que suficiente_. Se dijo Mink y se apresuró en ayudarlo a calmarse y luego dormirse.

 

“¿Sucedió algo?”

“¿Hm?”

Mink estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que Tori le preguntó. Ambos estaban en su cuarto; luego de que Aoba se durmiera éste intentó procesar lo mejor que pudo toda la información que recibió por parte de Aoba y en esos momentos él estaba con un libro en la mano, el que le había dado Aoba, pero no lo estaba leyendo. Esa acción le pareció inusual a Tori y fue por eso que le preguntó.

“No es común que te quedes con un libro en las manos sin leerlo”.

“Solo estoy preocupado”.

“¿Preocupado? ¿Por Aoba?”

“…no solo por él. Hay algo que no tiene sentido”.

“¿No tiene sentido? ¿Qué cosa?”

“No solo Aoba por sí mismo no recuerda cómo escapó, sino que de por sí es extraño que con el estado de su cuerpo lo haya logrado… además, esos dos obviamente lo están buscando”.

“Ciertamente, el cómo escapo es un misterio aún, pero si esos dos aún lo están buscando y están cerca de aquí… no estoy muy convencido de qué tan seguro él vaya a estar aquí o en cualquier lugar cercano hasta que esos dos sean detenidos”.

“…” Mink por un segundo recordó que cuando encontró a Aoba había sentido la presencia de alguien más a pesar de no haber visto a alguien, y solo se le ocurrió que pudo haber sido alguno de esos dos que lo estaban buscando por los alrededores o… _¿podría alguien haber ayudado a Aoba a escaparse?_ _Sería lo más razonable, después de todo Aoba recién ahora está recuperando fuerzas como para moverse de un cuarto a otro…_

Sin importar lo mucho que lo pensara no podría encontrar respuestas y luego de quedarse un largo rato pensando acerca de qué hacer cayó en la cuenta de lo exhausto que estaba por lo que decidió ir a dormir; al salir el sol ya lo pensaría mejor: ¿qué haría ahora?

 

Siendo fin de semana Mink no tenía razones para ir a trabajar y por eso decidió levantarse unas horas más tarde de lo usual. Una vez que se levantó echó un ojo al cuarto de Aoba para saber si éste estaba aún durmiendo y se sorprendió al ver que no era así. Él estaba sentado en la cama mirando fijamente hacia la ventana con una expresión absorta y a su vez cansada. Mink quedó pasmado al verlo; era la primera vez que veía una expresión tan _segura_ en él. _¿Qué especie de persona habrá sido antes de que cayera en manos de esos dos? Probablemente jamás será quien fue en aquel entonces pero… ver aunque sea un poco de su antiguo ‘yo’–_

_Otra vez._

Otra vez Mink se estaba sobrepasando con sus pensamientos, o al menos eso se dijo a sí mismo.

Distrayéndose de sus propios pensamientos, Mink volvió a ver la expresión de Aoba y vio como una lágrima se hacía paso en su rostro. Las manos temblorosas de Aoba limpiaron las lágrimas que habían caído y se sobresaltó un poco al notar que Mink estaba allí.

“Ah… bue…nos días”.

… hay algo diferente en él hoy. Incluso su voz suena algo más firme de lo que acostumbra escuchar.

“¿Hm?”

“¿Estás bien?”

Aoba asintió un par de veces lentamente para decirle que sí e intentó pararse. Aunque por un segundo pareció que se iba a tropezar, logró hacer equilibrio y caminar hasta donde estaba Mink.

“Lo… siento…”

“¿Por qué?”

“P-Por causarte problemas”.

“¿Problemas? ¿A qué te referís?”

“…m-me cuidaste. Ayer t-también, cuando yo–”

“Es lo contrario”.

“¿Eh?”

“Te hice recordar cosas dolorosas”.

“…e-eso es… estoy feliz de habértelo dicho”.

Mink no pudo evitar sorprenderse por aquellas palabras. _¿Feliz? ¿Por qué?_

“…cuando, cuando estaba con Vi–…ellos, se divertían humillándome… y ayer… cuando te empecé a contar no te reíste, no me juzgaste…vos, p-parecías enten…derme y aunque fue difícil… por primera vez en… mucho tiempo… me di cuenta de que podría c-confiar en alguien… en vos. Y eso me hizo muy feliz…. Gracias”.

Mink nuevamente, en menos de 24 horas quedó absorto.

Las palabras de Aoba estaban llenas de sufrimiento por lo ocurrido, miedo por quienes le infringieron tanto dolor, dudas por cómo Mink reaccionaría pero sobretodo, estaban llenas de _esperanza_. Cuando le agradeció lo hizo con un tono tan firme y gentil que por un segundo dejó a Mink maravillado por la fortaleza y pureza que era capaz de ver en Aoba.

Sí, él habrá pasado situaciones extremadamente dolorosas, tanto mental como físicamente, habrá estado inseguro de si podría o no confiar en Mink, y probablemente este asustado al querer recuperarse por miedo a volver a desplomarse pero aun así el no parecía que estaba por rendirse, al contrario, su mirada le hizo pensar que Aoba quería intentar mejorar.

_Ah… él realmente es único._

“Quien debería agradecerte soy yo”.

“¿?”

“En realidad, al escucharte ayer y hoy me parece que no sería justo que no te cuente acerca de mí”.

“…”

“Te pido que me escuches, ¿eso está bien?”

“…sí. Por favor, q-quiero saber”.


	5. Vacío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JE JE JE.... ¡hola!  
> ¡¡¡¡¡¡Perdón!!!!!!!  
> No fue mi intención demorarme taaaanto :')  
> Espero que lo disfruten (no me maten) y ¡nos vemos la próxima!  
> -  
> El capítulo está corregido y editado por mí.  
> Espero no haya errores, pero de haberlos, no tengo problemas con que me lo digan :)  
> PD: Como siempre, si modifico algo les avisaré.
> 
> ¡AVISO!  
> Modifiqué una parte para especificar quién es el que habla.... ya lo entenderán~

Mink le contó solo detalles generales, más específicamente aquello referido con su venganza.

Aunque quiso e intentó contarle más acerca de dónde provenía y sobre la gente que habitaba en su corazón, se dio cuenta de que aún no podía. Sí, él era capaz de relatar, para la sorpresa de Aoba, que conoció a Toue y lo asesinó por haber masacrado a su aldea, pero no pudo contarle ni una frase relacionada a su aldea para ser más específicos. De alguna manera Aoba entendió y no lo cuestionó ni presionó.

Para ser honesto, de haberlo hecho Mink hubiera estado pasmado. Él podía notar lo curioso que Aoba es por naturaleza, pequeños gestos que éste hacía se lo indicaban, pero a pesar de eso no recuerda haberlo visto pidiendo algo en concreto; la primera y única vez fue minutos atrás cuando le dijo que quería saber.

Al finalizar su relato o mejor dicho, al dejar de hablar por ser incapaz de continuar, Mink se dio cuenta de que Aoba dedujo que hubo cierto grado de omisión en aquello que le había contado pues parecía un poco decepcionado; como si lo que él le hubiera dicho no fuera lo que habría querido escuchar. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos cuestionó al otro en voz alta.

 _Querer escuchar… ¿huh?_ Mink en ese instante recordó que el día anterior tuvo varias interrogantes pendientes, sobre todo en lo referido a su escape. Pero, es porque él omitió la parte de su familia que cayó en la cuenta de que Aoba tampoco le había dicho mucho de sí mismo; solo narró lo ocurrido con esos dos. Ciertamente fue él quien le pidió que le contara y en cierto momento se dio cuenta que se hallaba dentro de él un impulso por querer saber más. Más. _Más_.

“..amm…¿M-Mink?”

Mink estancó sus pensamientos que cada vez lo consumían con mayor magnitud y notó no solo que Aoba lo estaba observando nervioso e inseguro, como si no supiera qué hacer con el silencio entre yacente ambos, sino que era la primera vez que éste lo llamaba por su nombre. Era raro, ser llamado por su nombre de esa manera. En ese casi imperceptible sonido había _tanta_ calidez y fragilidad pero con cierto cariño, que le recordó a sus días previos a la aparición de Toue. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, _se sintió en casa_.  

“¿Tenés familia? _”_

“¿Eh? _”_

No fue dicho con intensión, al contrario, fue un pensamiento que cruzó su mente al azar y sin darse cuenta lo dijo en voz alta. Al ver que Aoba estaba vacilando dijo:

“Disculpa, fue entrometido de mi parte _”_.

“...fa…milia _”_.

“¿Hm? _”_

“Sei… mi hermano… y _ella_ … mi… ella… _”_

“¿Hm? _”_

“No… no lo sé… no recuerdo… ¿eh? ¡! _”_

“¿Qué sucede? _”_

_Esto es malo, comenzó a temblar de nuevo._

“…cabeza…. duele… _”_

“Concéntrate en mí,  respira lento _”_.

“¡Ngh! Esa _voz_ … otra vez… _él_ … _”_

_¿Esa voz? Ciertamente hay momentos en los que se percibe una presencia más dentro de él pero–_

“¡Nghh…! _”_

“¡Hey! ¡No te duermas, quédate despierto! _”_

“….ngh… es-esto….y bien _”_.

“Te voy a traer algo para los dolores de cabeza _”_.

“¡No! … _no te vayas_ … _”_

“Casi te desmayas y no es la primera vez que te duele la cabeza. Esta vez parece que el dolor fue más fuerte. Voy a– _”_

“¡bien! …est-t-oy bien… _”_

“¿En qué parte estás bien? Voy a traerte algo para que tomes, solo espera unos minutos _”_.

“…recuerdo– _”_

“¿Hm? _”_

“No… lo recuer…do _”_.

“¿Recordar? ¿Qué cosa? _”_

“Familia. Qué pasó antes de conocer a Sei… no… lo recuerdo. Yo… él… me dijo que… ¿ _él_? yo– _”_

“Aoba _”_.

“¡! _”_

“Tenés que calmarte. Es posible que el golpe en la cabeza hiciera que olvidaras algunas cosas, ya te vas a acordar _”_.

“… _”_

Al escuchar aquello, Aoba levantó su mano temblorosa y se tocó ligeramente la herida en su cabeza, ahora ya cicatrizada, y miró a Mink con más calma. Esa mirada le indicó que por el momento y por su propio bien, Aoba ingenuamente creería en esas palabras que no lo convencían. Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales Aoba cerró sus ojos para calmarse y una vez hecho los abrió nuevamente, reflejando un sutil cambio en el brillo de sus ojos.

_¿Qué fue eso?_

“Gracias _”_.

“¿Hm? No hay necesidad de que me agradezcas _”_.

“… _”_

“¿Hay algo que quieras decir? _”_

“¡! _”_

“¿Por qué te sorprendés? Es obvio por tu expresión _”_.

Sin darse cuenta, Mink notó que estaba haciendo una sonrisa y rápidamente suspiró para que Aoba no se diera cuenta.

“…siempre… decís eso _”_.

“¿Eso? _”_

“Q-Que no hace falta _”_.

“… _”_

“¿Por qué? _”_

“……te dije que Toue había asesinado a mi familia y a mi aldea, ¿no es así? _”_

Aoba solo se limitó a asentir.

“Para lograr mi meta he hecho cosas que sabían estaban mal, pero no me importó. Lo único que necesitaba era venganza y así lo hice, pero… _”_

“¿Hm? _”_

“…no planeaba vivir luego de eso. Ni siquiera me consideraba a mí mismo vivo. Solo era un medio para cumplir con la venganza de mi gente que más tarde perecería. Nada más _”_.

“... _”_

“Pero cuando esa torre estaba derrumbándose yo… sentí a alguien pedirme que viva por un propósito, una causa. Supongo que ese propósito eras vos. Ya no siento ningún impedimento para morir, pero a diferencia de antes estoy sintiendo el peso de vivir de una manera muy diferente. Desde que llegaste–… hmph…. No importa. Simplemente no hay necesidad que le agradezcas a alguien como yo _”_.

“Ah… gracias _”_.

“… _”_

“Es que… cuando estaba... c-con ellos… solo pensaba que quería ser como un muñeco. No sentir nada y que se aburran de mí. Pero no pude… a-ahora estoy feliz de no haberme convertido en uno, sino no hubiera podido conocerte… _gracias_ … _”_

“Vos– _”_

“Parece que ya estás mejor _”_. Dijo Tori quien, luego de esperar por un rato a Mink en la cocina se acercó volando hacia ellos. 

“¿Eh? _”_ A pesar de que ni Mink hubiera imaginado que Tori aparecería, fue Aoba quien se sorprendió al escucharlo entrar a la habitación.

“Tori _”_.

“Solo les recuerdo que Aoba necesita comer. Su salud es aún muy frágil como para saltearse la comida _”_.

“Ah… _”_

“Tiene razón, ¿podés caminar? _”_

Luego de asentir, Aoba se levantó con sumo cuidado y paso a paso comenzó a caminar.

“¿creés que– _”_

“¿Hm? _”_

“¿…voy a recordar? …es que… siento un vacío en mi cabeza… yo– _”_

“Sí. Solo dale tiempo _”_.

Aoba asintió con su cabeza y con ojos llorosos le sonrió levemente a Mink y por alguna razón que le era ajena, ese simple acto hizo que algo en él se contrajera.

“¿Qué? _”_

“Aoba… me llamaste por mi nombre _”_.

“… _”_

“E-Es la primera vez _”_.

“Hmph _”_.

Sí, algo se sintió cálido y oprimido dentro suyo y aún más, con esas palabras.

-

Los dolores de cabeza que Aoba tenía comenzaron a ser más frecuentes. Mink sospechaba de que Aoba era consciente del por qué pues por algún motivo, cuando los dolores aumentaban él intentaba aguantarlo y alargarlo, rechazando los remedios que Mink le ofrecía.

De ese modo, su preocupación aumentó con el pasar de los días; por aquello referido con esos dos y sobre todo por la salud de Aoba. En realidad, con todo lo referido a éste: no había acción proveniente de Aoba que no le preocupara y a su vez sorprendiera. Pero la acción que generó una gran curiosidad en él fue que, desde el día que Aoba fue consciente de que no recordaba sus experiencias previas a conocer la existencia de su gemelo es que, éste, de momento se quedaba mirando a Tori fijamente; lo suficientemente fijo para que le llamara la atención. Su intriga llegó al punto de querer preguntarle, y lo hizo. Al preguntarle, Aoba lo miró fijamente de una manera que nunca lo había visto; sus ojos… sus ojos por un momento resplandecieron con un color _dorado_.

 _¿Qué fue eso? Por un segundo creí_ – … _que no era quien me estaba mirando, él no me estaba viendo… otra persona._

Tan rápido como el dorado en sus ojos apareció, desapareció y se tornó en ámbar nuevamente; unos ojos color ámbar que miraban a diferentes lados, evitando con un poco de color en sus mejillas la mirada penetrante de Mink.

“…Mink… _”_

“¿Qué pasa? _”_

“¿P-Puedo salir? _”_

“¿Hm? _”_

“Afuera, quisiera salir un rato… ¿puedo? _”_

“… _”_

Ahora sí que era la primera vez que Aoba pedía algo y por encima lo más peligroso: _salir afuera_. La idea no le terminaba de agradar a Mink ya que, a pesar de vivir alejado de la ciudad si por casualidad alguien fuera a verlo seguramente lo recordaría, dada la apariencia tan inusual de Aoba, y sería rumoreado por la ciudad que hay alguien de apariencia poco común en los alrededores. Esos rumores podrían llegar a oídos indeseados, pero… Aoba se lo estaba rogando con la mirada e incluso usó su voz lo más firme que pudo, aunque en un punto haya decaído el volumen de esta. Eso lo dejó sin opción.

_Mientras no nos alejemos mucho…_

“…de acuerdo _”_.  

“¿En serio? _”_

“Sí. No por mucho tiempo y solo en las cercanías. Aunque las heridas hayan sanado en su mayor parte y puedas caminar con más fluidez tu cuerpo necesita tiempo y no es bueno forzarlo _”_.

“¡Sí! _”_

 _Eso es nuevo._ Realmente es la primera vez que él veía una sonrisa tan inocente y que a su vez contenía una gran alegría.

-

Era primavera pero eso no evitó que Mink insistiera en que Aoba usara un abrigo. A fin de cuentas, si por un leve descuido se enfermara nuevamente sería grave para su salud, que aún permanecía frágil. Como la ropa que Mink tenía era _muy_ grande para Aoba tuvo que pedirle el favor a la señora que siempre preguntaba por Tori si tenía algo para prestarle. Ella con gusto le dio la ropa de su ya fallecido hijo y le dijo que se la quedara. _Es mejor que sea usada por alguien que lo necesita a que esté acumulada y sin uso_ , es lo que dijo. Mink le agradeció por la ropa e internamente agradeció por la carencia de preguntas.

-

En términos generales, no estuvieron fuera de la casa por más de 15 minutos pues Aoba parecía aún tener dificultades para estar mucho tiempo despierto y al ser casi de noche, dado que pidió salir una vez que Mink regresó de su trabajo, le indicó que Aoba estuvo despierto desde temprano y eso era, sin dudas, otra novedad que no dejaban de surgir, un _progreso_.

Sin importar los minutos afuera, Mink pudo ver a Aoba temblar. A diferencia de otros previos momentos, no era un temblor que indicara terror ni desesperación; tampoco estaba adolorido físicamente. Era como si… como si le costara creer que era _real_.

_Probablemente habrá pensado en diversas ocasiones que estaba soñando para escapar de ese infierno. Él dijo que quiso convertirse en un ser sin sentir para no sufrir, probablemente estaba aterrado… y sin embargo se quedó en silencio…_

Tori, quien había estado en el hombro de Mink desde su regresó a la cabaña, voló hasta donde estaba Aoba y le dijo algo que no escuchó ya que estaban a unos metros de distancia para permitirle más libertad. Quizá le estaba preguntando cómo se encontraba pues cuando los temblores surgieron Aoba lentamente se agachó y luego arrodilló lentamente en el suelo para no caer en caso de que sus piernas no soportaran su peso lo suficiente. Aoba lo miró y le respondió algo que Mink tampoco pudo oír al ser su tono de voz considerablemente más bajo que el de Tori.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que ninguno de los tres produjera un sonido hasta que Mink se les acercó y escuchó a Tori decirle que no tenía inconvenientes.

 _¿Inconvenientes?_ Mink no comprendió a lo que se refería su Allmate hasta que pudo ver qué era lo que Aoba probablemente le había pedido: Aoba se acercó un poco a Tori y luego extendió su brazo hasta que su mano, sin temblores ya, tocó la frente de Tori y la acarició levemente.

Mink se quedó realmente paralizado. Una parte de él estaba más que sorprendido por presenciar que Tori haya permitido que se le acercara alguien ajeno a él y en especial que lo tocara. Aunque lo que le asombró precisamente fue el pedido de Aoba. Parecía una acción sin sentido pero proviniendo de Aoba… ese no era el caso y aquello que éste dijo luego de acariciar a Tori solo sirvió para provocarle más dudas sobre su pasado.

“ _Ren ”._


	6. Proximidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡AAAAAAH!  
> Lo hice de nuevo, tardé mucho ;-; ¡perdoooooon!
> 
> Esta vez la adorable, gentil y muy paciente [Supclara](http://supcl4ra.tumblr.com//) (o en AO3: [Klari19](http://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/works//)) me hizo el gran favor de corregirlo/editarlo/mejorarlo pues estaba muy complicada.... no porque no supiera qué escribir sino que.... bueno, larga historia~
> 
> Aun así, ¡espero que les guste!  
> Mil gracias a Clara por la ayuda, ¡me salvaste!  
> ¡Nos vemos para el siguiente capítulo!  
> PD: MUY IMPORTANTE: GRACIAS A TODOS/AS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! Realmente me alegró muchísimo recibirlos ;-;

“ _¿Ren? ” _

Luego de unos segundos que se sintieron como horas pasadas en silencio, Aoba se levantó y lo miró con ojos llorosos. Mink sintió que una parte de él no quería formular la pregunta por miedo a desestabilizar a Aoba pero, en contra de su voluntad, esta fue dicha en voz alta por Tori. 

“¿Pudiste recordar algo o a alguien? _”_

“…No… no lo sé… Solo sentí que el nombre era importante… y... _”_  

“¿Y? _”_ Esta vez, la pregunta fue hecha por Mink, quien estaba inmerso en averiguar la procedencia del nombre pues por un momento Aoba no dio señales de continuar.

“…Hacía unos días que… sentía… que había algo que tenía que acordarme. Cuando veía a Tori… es cuando más pensaba que iba a recordar a alguien muy importante para mí pero... _”_

“Está bien. Como te dije antes, dale tiempo _”._

Aoba, con una sonrisa que emanaba esperanza y un profundo alivio por haber comprobado la certeza de aquello que Mink le había dicho, asintió entusiasmadamente. Eso le provocó un cierto escalofrío a Mink, aún siendo consciente de la felicidad que eso le provocaba a Aoba.

 … _Si él recordase… ¿Qué sucedería luego?_

_… Pensar las cosas de ese modo_ … Mink se limitó a suspirar de manera brusca pues realmente estaba enojado consigo mismo.

“¿M…Mink? _”_

“¿Hm? _”_

“¿Estás bien? _”_

“…Vamos adentro. Se está haciendo tarde y te podés resfriar a causa del viento _” ._

“¿Eh? Pero– de acuerdo _”._

Desconcertado ante la expresión de preocupación de Aoba hacia él, Mink rápidamente evadió el tema y se dirigió hacia la cabaña para no salir hasta el día siguiente.

_Aoba estaba preocupado… ¿por mí?_

-

Esa noche Mink despertó jadeando y sudado; había tenido una pesadilla.

Previo a su encuentro con Aoba solía tener muchas, sin embargo podía, sin más opciones, aguantarlas y sobrellevarlas. Pero la de esa noche… La de esa noche había sido diferente.

Como siempre, él podía vislumbrar el fuego desde las lejanías sin ser capaz de ayudar. Los ríos carmesí que corrían bajo sus pies le indicaban, como a modo de burla, la muerte de sus seres más queridos. Por otra parte, esta vez también vio a Aoba, y cómo éste era absorbido por la profunda oscuridad. Por segunda vez en su pesadilla, él fue incapaz de hacer algo para ayudarle, pero a fin de cuentas, aquello que más lo desconcertó fue el presenciar la manera en la que Aoba se dejó absorber y engañar por la oscuridad, pensando que esta podía ofrecerle la vida que él deseaba, una en la que–

_…solo una pesadilla._

Al despertar, Mink estaba cubierto en sudor y considerablemente exaltado; hacía ya bastante que no tenía una pesadilla y, específicamente, una que lo sobresaltara de ese modo. Ahora consciente, se dio cuenta de que había sudado bastante, por lo que se levantó y fue hasta el baño para limpiarse. No podía bañarse ya que generaría mucho ruido y quería ser cuidadoso por Aoba, quien en ciertas ocasiones tenía el sueño ligero. Con dicha advertencia hecha a sí mismo, se limitó a limpiarse con paños mojados y al cabo de media hora ya estaba lo suficientemente aseado.

Sintiendo aún el peso de su pesadilla, decidió ir a tomar algo caliente como un té con hierbas medicinales, quizá eso lo ayudaría a descansar nuevamente. Con el cuidado necesario para no provocar ruido alguno Mink salió de su cuarto, pasó aquél en donde Aoba yacía durmiendo y finalmente llegó a la cocina; en silencio y enfocado en sus pensamientos puso a calentar la pava con el agua.

Fue muy poco el margen de tiempo que tuvo para apagar la llama pues él se quedó muy enfrascado consigo mismo acerca de Aoba, de los tiempos durante los cuales estuvo éste secuestrado, de su propia vida y sobre qué hacer con ésta una vez que todo regresara a la normalidad.

_¿Normalidad? …Hmph, parece que últimamente no estoy en mi más claro momento._

-

El té fue, sin duda alguna, relajante y Mink ya había comenzado a caminar hacia su cuarto cuando vio la puerta del cuarto de Aoba moverse ligeramente.

“¿…M-Mink? _”_

“…¿No deberías estar dormido? _”_

“…Aah, emm… _”_

“¿Hm? _”_

“¿Estás bien? _”_

“¿Huh? _”_

“P-Perdón… Es que te escuché recién y pensé que había… pasado algo… porque no soles estar despierto a esta hora… _”_

_¿A esta hora?_

“¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás despierto de noche? _”_

“…No mucho… Quería intentar recordar… _”_

 “Deberías intentar dormir _”._ Dicho eso, él comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto cuando Aoba agarró ligeramente uno de los dedos de su mano.

“Ah– _”_

“¿Hm? _”_ Extraño. Era la única palabra que le venía a la mente pues definitivamente la sensación del tocar de los dedos de Aoba sobre los suyos era única. 

“M-Mink… ¿Po–podrías dormir conmigo? _”_

“… _”_

“ _Por favor._ Yo– aunque sea solo esta noche… _”_

Mink realmente tuvo que meditarlo y no solo por estar sorprendido ante tal pedido; por una parte Aoba estaba comenzando a mejorar, no solo físicamente sino que también mentalmente y eso era claramente visible en cómo poco a poco comenzaba a tener confianza para poder decir aquello que deseaba, aquello que pensaba… Pero por otra parte, aun sabiendo que Aoba probablemente debía estar asustado al estar por su cuenta de noche, Mink no podía sentirse enteramente cómodo con la idea de dormir con él. No era un rechazo hacia Aoba. No. Definitivamente ese no era el caso, pero…

Desde que su familia y pueblo fueron asesinados Mink jamás permitió que alguien se le acercara demasiado, tanto física como sentimentalmente. Aquel que lo hiciera sería irremediablemente arrastrado hacia su sed de venganza y no habrían muchas posibilidades de que se recuperase.

Ciertamente ahora ya no tenía ese impedimento… Pero aún yacía dentro de él una barrera que permanecía firme.

No había posibilidad alguna de dudar que Aoba de por sí ya había traspasado cierto límite de esas barreras impuestas a su alrededor, pero por no poder tener el debido tiempo de pensarlo, Mink no pudo decidir si era algo que quería o no. Los eventos que ocurrían unos tras los otros, en términos del cuidado de Aoba, provocaban que su mente solo se enfocara en esos aspectos y no en cómo él debía de actuar, en cómo él se sentía hacia Aoba…

………. De hecho, ¿cómo se sentía con respecto a Aoba?

Dicha pregunta lo impactó lo suficiente para que tomara una decisión.

_Tal vez… Si es solo esta noche… De esta manera debería de poder aclarar mi mente._

Aoba seguía esperando pacientemente, aunque algo nervioso, una que otra respuesta, silenciosa o no, mientras Mink daba un par de vueltas más a los pensamientos que lo alertaban que no aceptara, que no era algo bueno, que lastimaría a Aoba de continuar…

Finalmente, Mink se limitó a suspirar y asentir con su cabeza.

“De acuerdo _”._ A fin de cuentas, aunque una parte de él le decía _“No lo hagas”_ , la otra realmente quería llevar a cabo la petición de Aoba.

“¡! _”_ Aoba, con una tímida sonrisa, asintió con su cabeza y se dirigió precipitadamente a su cuarto; tal fue su precipitación que, de no ser por los reflejos y el rápido accionar de Mink, éste hubiera caído al suelo después de un tropiezo.

“Cuidado _”._

“Ah…sí _”._

“Hmph, qué problemático _”._

Mink pudo notar la sorpresa en los ojos de Aoba, no por lo que le dijo, sino por la manera en que lo dijo y con qué expresión lo hizo: el tono fue juguetón y en su rostro se podía ver cómo se formaba una pequeña sonrisa. Al darse cuenta de eso, Mink borró toda expresión de su rostro y acompañó a Aoba hasta donde dormirían.

Una vez allí, Aoba se acostó primero y dejó lugar suficiente de manera tal que Mink se acomodara para luego cubrirse con las mantas. Mink pudo notar la respiración de Aoba relajarse cada vez más mientras éste percibía como su propio cuerpo se relajaba, más pausadamente que el de Aoba, pero se relajaba sin duda alguna, a pesar de la cercanía de él…

_Cercanía…_

Mink dejó salir un suspiro que pareció una risa burlona, pues Aoba jamás había permitido previamente que lo tocara, o que se le acercara demasiado por un temor involuntario. Pero _ahora_ …. Ahora Mink no solo estaba tocándolo sin querer, pues la cama no era lo suficientemente ancha para que pudieran entrar ambos y a su vez tener espacio separado el uno del otro, sino que a su vez el pedido no había provenido de su parte. Aoba, quien acercó más su cuerpo al de Mink, se estaba relajando ante el contacto de su cuerpo con el ajeno y le preguntó:

“¿Hm? ¿Pasó algo? _”_

Ah. Aoba aún estaba despierto y seguro escuchó el sonido que había hecho.

“No _”._

“…Perdón… _”_ Aquella palabra, que fue formulada casi como un suspiro, provocó en Mink una verdadera confusión.

“¿Hm? _”_

“…Te pedí que durmieras conmigo… y las veces anteriores que intentaste ayudarme te rechacé… Perdón… por ser tan egoísta… _”_

¿Realmente estaban pensando en ese tema simultáneamente?

“¿Es eso lo que llamás ser egoísta? No deberías preocuparte por eso _”._

“…Ah… _”_

“Por cierto _”_

“¿Hm? _”_

“Los dolores de cabeza. ¿Están cesando? _”_

“…No. Creo– de alguna manera que me los estoy provocando yo mismo _”._

“¿Hm? ¿Crees? _”_

“Mmm… empezó después de que me di cuenta de que no recordaba nada. ….El nombre de Ren me surgió espontáneamente…  Tal vez– …siento que hay una parte de mí que no olvidó y por alguna razón no quiere recordar… pero yo– _”_

_¿Una parte de él que no quiere recordar?_ …hubo un momento en el que le pareció a Mink como si realmente hubiese algo más dentro de él…

“¿Es por eso que evitas los remedios que te doy? _”_

“...Perd– _”_

“Ya te dije que no es necesario. Sobre tus memorias, mencionaste el nombre Ren. ¿Pudiste recordar algo más? _”_

Mink no podía ver por lo oscuro del cuarto pero sí pudo sentir el peso de la cabeza de Aoba, que estaba apoyándose sobre su brazo, moverse a modo de negación.

“Cuando toqué a Tori sentí el nombre surgir _”._

“… En Midorijima hay muchos Allmates. Quizá ese Ren sea uno, después de todo solo reaccionaste con Tori _. ”_

El silencio se posó en ellos, ya que Aoba estaba considerado aquello que Mink le dijo. Sin embargo, ese silencio no duró mucho, pues Aoba soltó un leve suspiro y le preguntó:

“¿Qué… qué tipo de Allmate creés que tuve? _”_

Mink realmente se detuvo a contemplar las diversas ideas: por alguna razón le pareció que debía ser un Allmate que fuera fácil de transportar, así que debía de ser pequeño o mediano; un ave no parecía ser de su tipo, tampoco un gato. Dado lo poco que Mink conocía de la personalidad de Aoba previamente a su secuestro, solo pudo pensar en las especies más comunes, y fue allí cuando se le ocurrió:

“…Un perro _”._

“¿Eh? ¿…un perro– _”_ Sin darse cuenta de su cansancio, Aoba bostezó y luego prosiguió. “Mmm… ¿uno chico o grande? _” _

“¿No deberías pensarlo vos? _”_

“…Pero no se me ocurre… _”_

“Hmph. Uno chico. No parece que hubiera posibilidad de lo contrario _”._

“Mmm… hmmm… _”_ Una pequeña y muy leve risita provino de Aoba y Mink no comprendió el por qué.

“¿Qué? _”_

“Ah– es que… por un momento pensé que si Ren fuera un Allmate –”

Luego de otro bostezo Aoba comenzó a hablar más paulatinamente, al borde del sueño.

“Si fuera… tal vez tendría voz grave… Tori tiene voz grave y… por alguna razón no me… sorprendió… _”_

Mink sonrió; no solo por la inesperada teoría acerca del misterio de Ren, sino porque Aoba estaba al límite de quedarse dormido y por un momento no terminó la frase. Aun comenzando a sentir el peso de sus párpados estaba por preguntarle algo a Aoba cuando se dio cuenta de que éste ya se había dormido, abrazado al brazo de Mink y con una expresión de lo más pacífica en su rostro. Esa vista fue preciosa para él y lentamente estiró su otro brazopara acariciar unos de los mechones celestes.

_Un pelo tan precioso como él_.

Fue en ese instante que Mink se dio cuenta de una duda que lo asechaba desde que supo que Aoba había perdido sus memorias. No. Esto es algo que lo preocupaba desde antes:

_Aoba, una vez que te recuperes a ti mismo y a tus memorias…. ¿qué vas a hacer?_

_-_

_Calor_.

No como el de aquel pasado cuyas agonías eran las que lo atormentaban y en sus recuerdos alimentaban esos deseos de venganza que ya no poseían relevancia. No. Calor cómodo, a salvo… en compañía. _¿En compañía?_ En ese momento en el cual su mente logró obtener un mínimo de lucidez, Mink se dio cuenta de que la persona a su lado yacía dormida aún y cerca de él, _muy_ cerca; era lo más cercano que habían estado el uno del otro desde que Mink lo tuvo que cargar la primera vez hacia su cabaña mientras éste estaba plácidamente dormido.

Aparentemente debía estar muy cansado, pues Mink notó como se volvía a dormir poco a poco, pero antes de ello, lo único que pudo procesar fue sentir a Aoba moverse y fijar su mirada sobre él con dos ojos _dorados_.


	7. Frustración

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA HA HA ........................................................ ¿Hola? :'D
> 
> No puedo creer que hayan pasado más de tres meses ;u; jamás fue mi intención demorarme de esta manera ;;;uu;;;  
> Supongo que fue una acumulación de cosas....  
> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia a pesar de mi lentitud para actualizarla ♥
> 
> Esta vez tengo que arrodillarme mientras abrazó a [Supcl4ra](http://tetsuos.co.vu/) / [klari19](http://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/klari19) por ayudarme MUCHÍSIMO con este capítulo (después de rehacerlo tres/cuatro veces ella lo corrigió y créanme, de no ser por ella este capítulo hubiera sido un perfecto desastre :'D)  
> ¡Muchas gracias! ;;;;u;;;;
> 
> PD: Como siempre, si modifico algo les aviso :D  
> Todavía no sé si subir las historias a [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/).... estoy en duda ;u;

“Hola, Razón“.

“Ah….“

Aoba estaba seguro le costaría un tiempo procesarlo. De asimilar la idea de que por sí mismo no era _Aoba_ , sino una _parte_ de Aoba. De igual manera, le costaba acostumbrarse a que su otro yo se refiriera a él como “Razón”. ¿Su otro yo? No, el _deseo_ de Aoba, otra _parte_ de Aoba.

“Pasó un tiempo desde la última conversación“. Continuó Deseo.

“Hm“.

“Decime algo Razón, ¿cuándo exactamente vas a dejar de intentar recuperar lo irrecuperable? “

“Yo…. Quiero recordar“.

“Ya te lo dije antes, no podés, los recuerdos fueron destruidos“.

“Pero… recordé a Ren“.

“Tsk. Como siempre Restricción es el preferido, ¿huh? Adiviná qué, esa era la única memoria que no destruí“.

Aoba tenía el presentimiento de que si en el pasado, antes de Virus y Trip, antes de quedarse casi sin recuerdos, hubiera sabido que Ren era en realidad la parte restante de Aoba, estaría sorprendido, pero en este caso lo que le sorprendió fue oír otra cosa:

“¿Eh? _¿Vos….?_ “

“Sí. Como escuchaste, yo destruí tus memorias“.

“¿Por qué? “

“…eso fue por-“

 

Al emerger Deseo como la conciencia principal, él inmediatamente se sintió extraño. Se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente hasta la cocina; allí se quedó observando el reflejo generado por la ventana durante unos largos minutos, como si intentara asimilar el hecho de estar en la superficie una vez más.

Se sintió afortunado: su cuerpo se sentía débil y agotado, pero no sensible. Sin embargo, lo más extraño…era que una parte suya sentía como si el lugar fuera su hogar.

 _Pero no lo es, no es Midorijima_.

Bueno, después de todo lo que Tae hizo para suprimirlo, la isla tampoco le parecía un hogar. Chistoso, ¿huh? Tuvo que suceder todo ese problema con Virus y Trip para que Razón le prestara más atención, escuchara lo que le aconsejaba.

“¿Hm? Ah, sos vos“, dijo mientras giraba su cabeza luego de escuchar pasos que poco a poco se acercaban. Al girar, pudo ver a Mink, quien lo observaba con cierta curiosidad.

“Así que sí había otra personalidad dentro de Aoba“.

“Por si no lo notaste, soy Aoba aunque sí, soy uno diferente al que conociste“.

“…“

“¿No vas a decir nada? “

“…¿le pasó algo a él? ¿Está bien? “

“Hmph, preocupándote hasta esos extremos, ¿huh?“ Aoba sonrió pero al notar que Mink estaba esperando una respuesta se molestó. “Solo hice un cambio, me aburría. Pero tenemos una diferente definición de ‘bien’, por lo visto. Él puede mejorar, pero jamás va a estar _bien_ , no por completo, no como antes“.  

“Dijiste ‘como antes’“.

“Eso dije, ¿no? “

“Eso significa que vos sí recordás todo“.

“…qué astuto. Veo que no se puede bajar la guardia con vos“.

“¿Entonces? “

“Y si yo tuviese sus recuerdos intactos, ¿qué harías? No es que no agradezca la ayuda que le diste a mi cuerpo y a mi otro yo, pero no te debo ninguna explicación“.

“Pero tengo el presentimiento de que te la debés a vos mismo“.

Luego de soltar un gruñido de enojo, Aoba perdió el interés en continuar la charla y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Estaba por abrirla cuando Mink lo agarró del brazo. No es que haya usado mucha fuerza, pero dada las frágiles condiciones de su cuerpo la acción de Mink le generó dolor, provocando que se enojara aún más.

“¿Qué querés? “

“No podés salir, todavía no“.

“¿Qué? ¿Asustado de que me enferme por no estar abrigado? ¿O…?“

No era necesario terminar la frase para que ambos entendieran la implicación detrás. Mink estaba reteniendo a Aoba por precaución a que Virus y Trip lo encontraran, ya que probablemente lo estaban buscando. No, dado que eran _Virus y Trip_ , Aoba estaba seguro de que ya sabían dónde él estaba. Solo por alguna retorcida razón, que él mismo ignoraba, que todavía no habían aparecido frente a él.

“No importa lo mucho que lo intentes, no vas a poder mantenerme encerrado por siempre“, Aoba dijo en un tono amenazante, y prosiguió: “Por otra parte, yo sí puedo mantenerlo a él encerrado por siempre“.

Aoba vio cómo la expresión de Mink se tensaba y decidió ahondar más en el tema.

“Estoy seguro de que estar nuevamente en la oscuridad, solo y sin ser capaz de hacer algo, le va a parecer placentero“.

La ira de Mink aumentaba peligrosamente, Aoba podía _sentirlo_.

“Después de todo, él se metió en ese lío con esos dos y yo lo ayude a salir, creo que es justo que yo haga lo que desee…“

Luego de decirlo, la expresión y el cuerpo de Mink se relajaron por completo; su mirada ya no reflejaba enojo, en su lugar yacía el cansancio y… algo más. _¿Por qué?_ Esta vez quien estaba furioso, para ocultar la confusión, era Aoba: si no podía provocarlo eficazmente, no era divertido.

“Hmmm, eso explica mucho“.

“¿Y ahora a _qué_ te referís? “

“Cuando te encontré por primera vez sentí una segunda presencia. Eso, sumado al hecho de que sos quien tiene los recuerdos y dijo haberlo ayudado a salir, solo me deja con la respuesta de que de alguna forma fuiste vos quien logró escabullirse de esos dos, ¿o me equivoco? “

“…tu perspicacia me está comenzado a molestar más de lo que te imaginás“.

“Sin embargo….“ Aoba vio como Mink soltaba su brazo y se daba la vuelta. Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta para qué: Mink había cerrado la puerta con llave. “…no vas a salir por ahora. No es seguro“.

“Entones yo tampoco pienso dejar salir a tu adorado Aoba“.

“…tengo el presentimiento de que él te dejó aparecer. Y probablemente no le vas a hacer algo a lo que él no acceda, no considerando lo que te esforzaste para ayudarlo“.

“Tsk“.

 

Para su desgracia de Deseo, Mink fue implacable. Ya había pasado una semana desde que había emergido como la consciencia principal y seguía sin ser capaz de _salir_. Mink se ocupó de que no hubiera manera alguna de que saliera ni cuando él iba a trabajar.

Era insoportable estar encerrado en la cabaña sin ser capaz de hacer algo, pero lo peor de todo era tener que soportar su propio cuerpo. Incluso luego de despertar se sentía exhausto, caminar era una ardua tarea y para colmo, su cuerpo parecía extrañar las sensaciones que Virus y Trip forzaban en él y que ahora surgían al azar.

“Creo que no te haría mal el aceptar que todavía no es el momento apropiado para que hagas algo que pueda causarte serios problemas“.

“¿Huh?“

El ave pocas veces le hablaba y lo último que quería de parte de esa cosa era un sermón.

“Ambos sabemos que las personas que te secuestraron están buscándote, y si salís de la casa las probabilidades de que te encuentren son muy altas. Es mejor esperar“.

“¿Y hasta cuándo se supone que tengo que esperar? “

 _Incluso ese perro azul sería mejor compañía en estos momentos_. Pensó Aoba, cansado de escuchar la voz monótona del Allmate de Mink.

“Podrías hacerme el favor de dejarme solo, estoy harto de tu presencia“.

“Mi amo me ordenó vigilarte y es eso lo que hago“.

“Tsk“.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió a Aoba que podía dejar al ave encerrado en el cuarto donde estaban ahora; solo tenía que cerrar la puerta de la habitación antes que éste volara hacia afuera para vigilarlo.

Dicho y hecho.

Aunque el ave hizo un par de advertencias para que lo dejara salir, al cabo de unos minutos dejó de emitir sonido alguno. Probablemente se había dado cuenta de que era inútil, pues Aoba no le estaba dando atención alguna.

 

Faltaban tres horas para que Mink regresara, aunque era muy posible que el ave ya le hubiese informado de su situación, por lo que Mink podría estar en su camino de vuelta a la casa. Honestamente, Aoba estaba harto de revisar el interior de la cabaña por quinta vez esa semana; estaba por intentar hojear alguno de los libros que estaban allí cuando un papel pasó por debajo de la puerta de la entrada.

 _Eso es nuevo_ , pensó Aoba. Se acercó hasta la puerta y se agachó para ver de qué se trataba. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento que había estado esperando desde su última conversación con Razón.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final!
> 
> Otra historia, ¡yey!  
> Esta es una que estaba a medio camino y decidí seguirla y publicarla... nuevamente les aviso que no soy taaaan buena expresando sentimientos pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo :)
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y les recuerdo que soy medio lenta (sobretodo porque estoy más pendiente de las traducciones en mi cuenta de TUMBLR: soundlessway.tumblr.com).
> 
> Intentaré subir otro capítulo lo más pronto posible... pero voy a tardar un poco para cada capítulo 
> 
> Emmm, ¡ah! ¡Comentarios/críticas son más que bienvenidos/as!  
> ~ ¡Nos vemos! ~


End file.
